Upgrades
by Zelite-Sama
Summary: This is a short story based upon a conversation with a friend. JazzxOCxRatchet. It's an AU Transformer movie..thingy.


Disclaimer: I do NOT Own any of the Transformers. I wish i owned Jazz and Ratchet, maybe Frenzy. I do, however, own Sprocket. This is an Alternate Universe based off of the new Movie, and a conversation between a friend and I. This is also a short story. It is also rated 'M' for mature content, and a tiny bit of language.

Key: "Talking", 'Thinking', )( Scene Change )(, (( Comments From Me )).

)( Story Start )(

BumbleBee laughed a little as he held what one would assume was some kind of recording device as Jazz and Sprocket, a light silvery sky blue armored femme that turned into a Mustang GT, were dancing to some human music. He had come upon them dancing around in one of the old abandoned human storage warehouses.

The Autobots used a group of them for their secret hiding place, but right now Jazz and Sprocket danced in what could be translated into 'dirty' if they were humans. Jazz smirked a bit as he felt Sprocket's energy field spike at his actions, his hands sliding slowly, agonizingly over her body as she pressed back against him.

Ratchet sat on a giant metal box to the side, watching silently, fingers tapping against the box in beat to the music, optics never looking away from the two. As far as Bee knew, none of them were aware of him, which made for great recordings, and this looked like it was going to go great.

Sprocket shuddered as Jazz's hands slid over a particularly sensitive area of her body. Ratchet scowled a moment, pushing himself up off of the box and moving towards them, making Sprocket tilt her head at him, and Jazz to send a small smirk at his friend as he got closer, hands playing along the smaller femme's body.

"Mind if i join?" Ratchet asked the two, voice a bit gruff as Sprocket grinned. "Sure." She replied, Jazz taking advantage of her head being tilted to the side and pressed his lips against her neck, making her shiver in his arms. "The more the merrier." Jazz said, grinning at Ratchet.

'Oh, this looks VERY interesting.' Bee thought, zooming the camera to where it showed a close up of the three, instead of the view where Ratchet had been included earlier. Ratchet smirked faintly at the two, his hands joining in with Jazz's upon Sprocket's body, making her pout a moment. "No..fair..guys.." She said as they lightly batted her hands away from their own bodies.

Bee felt himself get a little warm under his armor at watching them, he was tempted to run his hands along his own body while watching them, listening to Sprocket's soft cries of pleasure. It had went from dancing to something..more. "Would you like to link with us?" Ratchet asked her, a small smirk forming across his lips as he looked at Jazz.

"..Yes.." Sprocket managed to get out, her body trembling as Ratchet and Jazz began to pull wires from their own bodies and hooking them to what one could assume were ports on Sprocket's body. She shuddered and had to be held up by Jazz and Ratchet as the wires glowed in a soft pulsing light.

Sprocket's body shuddered with each pulse, the mech's finally beginning to show some sign of pleasure with shudders of their own. Bee's hand began to creep along his body, optics locked on the three infront of him. "Hey Bee!" Sam said, nearly scaring the poor yellow mech out of his armor.

"H-Hey Sam!" Bee said nervously, one optic on the human, the other on the others."What's going on?" Sam asked, curiously. He'd never seen any of the Cybertronians like this, it was..odd. "Uhh..Ratchet's upgrading Sprocket." Bee said quickly, saying the first hopefully beleavable thing that came to mind.

"Oh. Why's Jazz there too?" He asked, trying to get a better look at them, which Bee casually blocked. "He's assisting Ratchet." Bee said. 'If he only knew how much..' He thought afterwards. "That's neat, what's with the camera?" Sam asked, and made Bee wish humans weren't so curious.

"It's for cataloging purposes. When Ratchet has to uhh, train new Medical recruits. It's a VERY delicate procedure." Bee said, leaving the camera to record as he shoo'ed Sam out of the warehouse. "Man, those guys are weird.." Sam said, shaking his head and walking away.

Bee thanked Primus as he went back to watching the three, Sprocket was shuddering so badly, that it looked like she might've been malfunctioning, a cry sounding past her lips in cybertronian, her body trembling before sagging between the two. Jazz and Ratchet grunted, their bodys shuddering, catching the femme in their arms.

"...First timer?" Ratchet asked, looking at Jazz with an arched eyeridge. "First timer." Jazz said with a smirk, hand lightly petting the disoriented femme. "..I love it when we're the first for such cute little femme's like her." Ratchet said as he and Jazz disconnected their wires from her.

"Yeah, it's the fragging best!" Jazz said, gently sitting Sprocket against the box Ratchet had been sitting on before. "Hmm, maybe we should wake her back up in a few minutes and start again." Ratchet said, smirking. "That sounds like an excellent plan. And she's so cute with how much smaller she is than us." Jazz said, grinning.

Meanwhile...Ironhide coughed a moment, shifting in his seat and glancing at Optimus, who looked rather uncomfortable himself. "Perhaps, we should find BumbleBee?" Ironhide suggested, making Optimus tear his optics away from the monitor screen. "Yes, that might be a wise course of action." Optimus said, before the two turned their attention back to the monitor where Jazz was gently trying to wake up the little femme.

)( Some Hours Later )(

"Hey Sprocket! How'd those upgrades go?" Sam asked, looking to the femme, who had a confused look come across her face. "Huh? Upgrades..?" She started before looking at Bee behind Sam, who was doing some odd hand motions and pointing at Sam.

"Oh! The upgrades! They were FANTASTIC! I can't wait to get some more." Sprocket said with a grin, optics flickering over at Ratchet and Jazz, who grinned themselves. Ironhide walked up, looking to BumbleBee. "Bee, Prime would like to have a word with you...privately.." He added as Sam started to follow Bee.

"...Alright." Bee said, unsure of what was going on. He walked into the control room, where Ironhide closed the door behind them as they entered. "Yes Optimus?" BumbleBee asked, looking up at his leader nervously, what had he done wrong this time? "BumbleBee. Ironhide and myself, would like a copy of the video you made of the events earlier that included Ratchet, Jazz, and Sprocket." Optimus said, hands crossed over his chest.

"I-Is that all?" BumbleBee asked, looking a bit releaved. "...For now, yes. If you happen to record any more, it would be wise to give us a copy, for future referances, of course." Optimus said as BumbleBee fished around in his subspace pocket, pulling out two of the copies he had.

Both Jazz and Ratchet had rounded on him earlier, demanding copies of their own, it seemed that the only one who didn't realize, was Sprocket. Meanwhile.."Hey guys! Where'd Sam's radio go?" Sprocket asked, looking around the warehouse. "Uhh, i don't have a radio.." Sam said, making the three cybertronians freeze at his words.

)( Two Miles Away )(

Frenzy snickered as he made his way to Barricade, the 'cop' Decepticon opening his door for the smaller one. "Ohh, just wait Barricade. This one is GREAT! I know i went there to spy on them for what they were planning, but one of them found me in my radio form, and well, you'll see!" Frenzy said, laughing as he linked to Barricade with a small purr.

"Oh, this IS nice.." Barricade said, a snicker in his voice as he watched the video Frenzy had managed to record of the Autobots. Who knew Autobots knew how to have fun, THAT kind of fun anyways. "You think we should show Starscream?" Frenzy asked, snickering.

"Who knows, it could go either way. He could take delight in the surprisingly naughty Autobots, or he'd yell and say that we didn't go there to get THAT." Barricade said, driving onto a highway, hologram glancing down at the smaller Decepticon. Frenzy was snickering and running his hands along Barricade's dash.

"Would you stop that? How many times do i have to tell you. Not while in transit!" Barricade said, trying not to shudder. "I know. I know. But it's so much more fun when we're moving! You crash into lots of stuff, mostly humans and their cars, it's fun!" Frenzy said, hands still running along Barricade's dash. "You'll get us killed one day.." Barricadee muttered, shuddering at the touch.

)( Story End )(

Heh, I hope you all enjoy this story. This is as much of it that I planned on writing. Though, if I got alot of good reviews, I might be swayed to write more...Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this little short story, and i hope my friend does too. I mainly wrote it for him, though I did change some things around than what we had talked about.

And for those of you who are probably curious on how a conversation came up that had Jazz, Bee, and Ratch', it went a little something like this. Well, mainly, i was joking around with one of the new Transformer songs, because it had a part of it that went something like "Transformers. Autobots are watching over you."

And me being my perverted usualness, was singing it differantly, making it "Transformers. Autobots are watching you while you shower." and my friend Dorian pops up with "They also watch you while you masturbate. Or at least BumbleBee would. Jazz, well, he'd help you."

And me being me and my Ratchet obsessed self goes "What about Ratch'?" And he replies "Ratchet'd just fuck you." Which lead into this discussion that made me wanting to write a short story about Jazz, Ratch' and an original, with Bee watching and recording, i threw in the Frenzy and Barricade part just for kicks.

Also, thanks to VAwitch for pointing out that it was 'Barricade' and not 'Barrage'. At the time i wrote it, i had just seen the movie, and was unsure of the name, and it wasn't playing in theatre's anymore, and it hadn't yet come out to dvd. Thank you Va, it's very much appriciated.


End file.
